


Who The Fuck Is Peter?

by halfdecenthumanbeing



Series: Useless Heroes Trapped in School [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, God I didn't think of all the movies and characters I'd have to tag, meh I'm just tagging the ones that talk, the others will have their turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdecenthumanbeing/pseuds/halfdecenthumanbeing
Summary: Gamora is late for lunch, wears a borrowed jacket, and her friends are very interested on the last part.





	Who The Fuck Is Peter?

Gamora was late for lunch, and that on itself wouldn't be weird, except for the fact that when she did join her friends, the jacket she was wearing was definitely not her own and, if the way the sleeves went past her hands was anything to go by, it belonged to a boy. So even before she sat down, her friends were already looking expectantly at her, and when they saw she ignored them, Brunnhilde started asking questions.

 "Nice jacket, Gamora, but a couple sizes too big. Where did you get it?"

 "I forgot mine this morning and a classmate lent it to me."

 "Ooooh, anyone we know?"

 "Who was it? Barton? Fitz?"

 "No, it was Peter."

 "Parker? I thought you said it was a classmate."

 "No, not Parker, Quill."

 Nakia, T'Challa and Bruce quickly joined the conversation, while the others simply watched everything unfold. Everyone looked at each other questioningly, silently asking if anyone recognized the name. Gamora stared at them incredulously.

 "Really? Brown hair and eyes, pale, tall but not bulky. Obnoxiously loud, always getting in trouble with Drax and yelling at Rocket."

 She was met with identical looks of confusion on her friends' faces.

 "He barely attends class, much less detention, but somehow he still participates in the science and engineering competitions. Signs with the name StarLord."

 Now that got some attention. Everyone seemed to recognize the name but Vision looked the most interested of all.

 "I saw his prototype mask last year, it was remarkable. It expanded from a small piece to a full-sized mask that filtered oxygen. Could be useful in many areas, but I never managed to find the creator. Makes sense if I was looking for a false name. I might ask you to introduce us later, I'd love to discuss his creative process."

 Bruce and T'Challa nodded in agreement, while the rest was trying to recall any memories of this student that apparently was already in his second year and none of them had seen.

 "Gamora, you must introduce me to this StarLord too. If he's friends with Drax, he must be a great fighter too! I'd love to train with him one day!"

 Fully knowing how much Peter hated working out when not necessary, she just smiled and thought of how much she'd enjoy the show that was guaranteed to happen.

 "Sure thing, Thor, I'll make sure he saves an evening for you. But you should really stop staring at me and eat before Fury scolds you for being late. _Again_."

 Ignoring the mutters of _"But she was talking, when even did she have time to eat her lunch"_ , everyone quickly finished their lunches so they wouldn't be late and stood up to leave to their new classes. Nakia, though, grabbed the sleeve of Gamora's jacket to pull her behind for a moment.

 "So we're not gonna discuss that you're still blushing and how fondly you talk about Quill?"

 Gamora's blush darkened but otherwise didn't show any other emotion before walking away.

 "Nothing to discuss here, Nakia. But at least he doesn't freeze."

 Laughter echoed down the hallways as students started entering their classrooms.


End file.
